O Que Há Na Escuridão
by 9O
Summary: "O mal só pode gerar maus frutos?" Maglor Makalaurë continuava a se fazer a mesma pergunta. Ele queria fugir, mas só de olhos fechados se pode enxergar na escuridão.
1. A Coruja

Hello!

Bom, estou aqui iniciando uma nova jornada, desejando e esperando que ela seja bela para mim e para vocês.

Quero agradecer, é claro, a talentosa SadieSil por ser minha beta e conselheira novamente, e obviamente, ao Professor Tolkien por ter existido.

Essa longfic está recebendo ajudar especial de diversos compositores e intérpretes para se estruturar, mas acho ao mesmo três destas canções merecem destaque especial por traduzir com perfeição os sentimentos que eu gostaria de expressar aqui. São estas: Cold War de Janelle Monáe, Pedaço de Mim de Chico Buarque e Sweet Dreams (Are made of This) de Marilyn Manson.

Só mais um aviso: essa fanfic é AU e também pode conter algumas (ou muitas) inconsistências na linha temporal.

Críticas são bem vindas.

Beijos e Queijos,

9O.

SUMÁRIO:

Hannon le= Obrigado.

* * *

**I- A Coruja**

Seus olhos fechavam-se lentamente, mas, em algum lugar distante, sua mente se agitava, ele não podia dormir. Agora, porém, já chegara a um estágio no qual até o incessante gotejar produzido pela infiltração naquelas paredes imundas soava como a mais doce cantiga de ninar.

_Não se pode dormir_, a voz continuava alertando-o, talvez fossem vozes. De onde elas vinham? Que diferença isso faria agora? O que realmente poderia fazer alguma diferença?

Nada disso importava, ele só precisava manter-se acordado um pouco mais, logo chegaria a hora e os guardas viriam buscá-lo. Eles eram sempre pontuais, seu anfitrião detestava atrasos.

Sim, logo estariam ali. Eram o que os guardas chamavam de "dias de visita". Havia sido alimentado todos os dias durante aquela semana, até recebera panos e água para limpar seus ferimentos, além de um banho, afinal, tinha que estar apresentável para ser digno da presença do Lorde.

Até podia sentir as forças retornarem lentamente ao seu corpo, se pudesse apenas, dormir um pouco... Mas dormir era ruim, havia uma ausência quase palpável cada vez que fechava os olhos, fazendo-o sentir a escuridão daquele lugar maldito penetrar mais fundo em sua alma.

E também havia ratos, eles viriam atacá-lo, eram muitos e famintos, não lhes podia dar uma chance.

Era quase engraçado perceber que ele havia atravessado o grande mar na intenção derrotar um Vala e agora montava guarda contra ratazanas. A situação tornava a palavra "mediocridade" um estranho eufemismo.

Não. Dormir estava fora de questão, pelo menos enquanto tivesse capacidade física para evitar.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos repentinamente pelo rangido da porta se abrindo, seguido pelo estrondo que o aço fez ao bater contra a parede, a luz que passava por ela, mesmo sendo fraca e amarelada, era por demais intensa para seus olhos desabituados; fechou-os, então, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser arrastado pelo chão de pedra, subindo as escadarias, agora pelo polido piso de mármore. Ele já conhecia o caminho, toda aquela rotina já lhe era desagradavelmente familiar.

Foi deixado de joelhos no centro do gabinete e pôde abrir os olhos então, mesmo sendo dia e as janelas estando abertas, já não se sentia tão incomodado pela claridade. Os raios de Sol já não podiam atingir aquele lugar, as trevas que dominavam a alma do senhor daquelas terras impregnavam também, tudo ao seu redor numa desesperada tentativa de impedir os caminhos da luz.

O outro ocupante da sala estava prostrado em frente à sacada, não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que seus olhos perfuravam o horizonte, nada lhe escapava, ele era sempre movido pela mesma insaciável busca, uma descontrolada sede. Era um sentimento que o prisioneiro também conhecia muito bem

Órbitas cor-de-âmbar se voltavam para ele de repente, havia um brilho novo e perigoso nelas, enquanto o anfitrião caminhava a passos lentos e firmes até ficarem frente à frente.

"Maglor Makalaurë..." Ele conteve-se por um instante, os lábios erguendo-se em um leve, porém sarcástico, sorriso. "Estás horrível! Não achas fascinante a efemeridade da beleza, até mesmo nos tão eternos primogênitos de Ilúvatar? É, de fato, interessante."

_O que acho realmente fascinante é como alguém pode manter um diálogo sozinho, _Maglor pensou, ele poderia ter dito, mas ainda parecia muito cedo para se desfazer de sua relativa integridade física, de novo.

"Muito cedo, de fato." O Fёanorion pôde ouvir a melodiosa voz marcada pela ironia.

Sauron caminhou novamente, parando, desta vez, atrás do elfo. Seus frios e longos dedos se embrenharam suavemente nas negras madeixas do seu prisioneiro. O elfo sacudiu a cabeça brutalmente, mas antes que pudesse estar fora de alcance, a mão em sua nuca fechou-se puxando os cabelos violentamente e mantendo Maglor cativo.

"Ora, ora, quanta rebeldia! A essa altura já devias saber, não há lugar dentro ou fora do seu ser que não esteja sobe o meu controle. Não há fuga, Fёanorion."

O Elda ouviu, mas não havia voz. As palavras perfuravam o emaranhado da sua mente. Ele enrijeceu o corpo, entretanto não lutou. Inútil. Mesmo que estivesse na plenitude de suas forças, seria um esforço inútil.

A mão firme deixou sua nuca tão delicadamente quanto havia chegado e o Lorde do Escuro se afastou, retomando seu discurso inicial e sua posição em frente à Maglor.

"Já fostes um lorde, portanto foi criado como um, recebestes treinamento adequado nas diversas formas de artes e etiqueta."

Agora ele andava em círculos calculados ao redor do elfo moreno.

"Tenho pensado que seria, realmente, um egoísmo acumular este conhecimento valoroso, não passá-lo à frente. Além do mais, tens ficado ocioso em meus domínios, por este motivo te concederei a honra de ser o tutor do lorde Vórimo."

Após um momento de perplexidade os olhos cinzentos de Maglor se escureceram de fúria, como resposta ele, desdenhosamente, cuspiu nas botas de Sauron. Quando deu por si estava jogado no chão, seu rosto ardia intensamente e sentia o mundo rodar, mas o Maia já havia voltado ao seu lugar na sacada, completamente inabalado.

"Compreendo que vais precisar de um pouco de tempo para se organizar. As lições serão iniciadas em uma semana."

O algoz já estava de costas quando os guardas entraram e arrastaram o Noldo de volta ao calabouço.

Despertou assustado, tinha tido um sonho horrível - era irônico pensar que sonhos ainda o perturbassem considerando a realidade a sua volta – só então percebeu que esteve dormindo e não havia sido atacado, nem estava mais sozinho.

"Até que em fim o senhor acordou. É bem entediante aqui."

Maglor foi surpreendido pela proximidade da voz e por seu tom infantil. Em outra situação ele teria tentado se defender, mas já não havia o que defender.

A cela estava preenchida por total escuridão, por isso o elfo, apenas, pôde ouvir o estranho se levantar e caminhar em direção a porta. Uma tocha foi acesa, então, era bem pequena e estava distante o suficiente para iluminar sem incomodar os olhos esquecidos da luz.

Neste instante Maglor pôde ver o pequeno rosto se aproximando, o invasor era um menino de longos cabelos cinzentos e que já se sentava de pernas cruzadas em sua frente, encarando-o com olhos redondos de curiosidade.

Deveria ser outra alucinação, ele só precisava ignorá-la e logo sumiria.

A pequena visão deixou o rosto pender para o lado em dúvida quando nenhuma resposta veio do elfo à sua frente.

"Chamo-me Vórimo." O menino colocou a mão sob o peito e inclinou a cabeça. "É assim que vocês elfos fazem, não é?! Meu mestre disse que era, mas ele não é do seu povo. Por isso lorde Mairon deseja que o senhor me ensine."

Definitivamente, outra alucinação. Talvez se fechasse os olhos... Não, ainda estava ali.

"O senhor ainda acha que eu não estou aqui, não é?"

O menino esticou a mão e puxou uma das mechas de Maglor, que o olhou atônito, segurando-lhe o pulso com força. Para surpresa do Elda, o menino não gritou ou se assustou, apenas o encarou inexpressivo e desconfortavelmente calmo.

"O que é você?" O elfo disse entre dentes, apertando com um pouco mais de força o pulso que segurava na tentativa de extrair alguma reação do estranho. O garoto, no entanto, nem pareceu notar, contraindo levemente a testa em uma expressão que denotava dúvida, mas não dor.

"Eu não sei a palavra para isso." Ele disse estalando os lábios irritadamente, mal conhecera o novo tutor e já se fazia parecer um bobo. "Minha mãe é como você, meu pai um Maia." Ele completou, tentando explicar.

Maglor ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, analisando a pálida feição a sua frente, procurando mentiras em seus traços. Nada achou. A expressão da criança era novamente ilegível.

"Que tipo de pais deixa uma criança vir a uma masmorra?"

O menino apenas ergueu os ombros em resposta.

"Por que está aqui?"

"Queria conhecer meu novo tutor... O senhor estava dormindo, eu ia embora, mas tinha uns ratos bem grandes... Achei que, talvez, devesse ficar de guarda."

"Não vou ser tutor de ninguém, menino. Não sei qual o plano de Sauron, não me importo e nem serei parte dele!"

O menino arredondou os olhos como quem ouve uma blasfêmia

"Não deveria dizer esse nome, ele se irrita."

As palavras saíram como um sussurro, enquanto o menino movia olhos pela escuridão da cela nervosamente, como se esperasse que algo saísse das paredes.

"Eu não me importo."

De repente as órbitas claras estavam novamente focadas nele, havia nelas uma emoção que Maglor não reconheceu.

"Isso é bom."

O Fёanorion ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, contudo o garoto, apenas, suspirou e passou a estudar as próprias mãos que repousavam em seu colo.

"Por que precisa de aulas? Por que ele se importa com você?!"

Seu visitante voltou a fitá-lo pensativo, mas, em seguida, deu os ombros.

"Acho que os pais fazem isso."

Maglor surpreendeu-se com a velocidade de suas próprias ações, talvez seus instintos não estivessem mortos como ele pensara, pois em um instante estava sobre o garoto, duas mãos no pequeno pescoço. O mais alarmante foi, no entanto, sentir a fisgada de uma lâmina fria contra sua garganta, não achava possível que uma criança manipulasse uma adaga tão habilmente

"Você não quer me matar. Não vai ganhar nada com isso."

Calma e segurança estavam de volta ao rosto do estranho menino, sua voz soou estável. O elfo, ao contrário, arfava.

"Com certeza irei! Seu pai ajudou a destruir toda a minha família, seria apenas justo que eu destruísse a dele."

As palavras soavam como um rugido impregnado de raiva e remorso ao mesmo tempo. As mãos do Eldar, no entanto, continuavam a apertar impiedosamente o fino pescoço de Vórimo.

"Lorde Mairon não tem família, só servos, e servos são substituíveis. Mesmo assim, me matar só te faria igual a ele."

O menino lutava para falar, gastando o pouco ar que conseguia inalar ainda assim, conservava um tom de convicção, sua mão esquerda mantinha a adaga pressionada firmemente contra a garganta de Maglor, mas ele não demonstrava nenhuma intenção de usá-la.

Makalaurё ainda apertou um pouco mais, seus olhos fixos nos do garoto, as órbitas escuras pareciam se iluminar de fúria e, pela primeira vez, ele pôde ler o horror estampado no pequeno rosto à sua frente.

Vórimo não demonstrará medo da dor ou da morte eminente. Não. O que o apavorava era o descontrole e a loucura que dominavam seu algoz

Na mente de Maglor a imagem do rosto pálido e assustado do menino já se somava a tantas outras. Crianças, mulheres, guerreiros. Faces desfiguradas, nos últimos momentos de vida, pela dor, pelo pavor, pelo ódio. Os mesmos olhares suplicantes e desesperados que ele fingiu não ver, mas que jamais o abandonavam. Estavam todos ali de novo, podia vê-los, ouvi-los, estavam todos ali para condená-lo.

E ele era fraco. Tão fraco.

"Já sou igual a ele." Suspirou amargurado Maglor ao soltar Vórimo.

O elfo moreno voltou a encostar-se à parede de pedra estudando cada detalhe da escuridão na tentativa de fugir do olhar de Vórimo. Ele não queria encarar o desprezo naquelas orbitas cor-de-mel, mas se tivesse olhado teria visto apenas o mesmo misto de curiosidade e surpresa de antes. Era o grande dom das crianças: nada é esquecido, mas tudo é perdoado.

"Vá embora e diga ao seu pai que pode mandar os torturadores."

Ao ouvir aquilo o pequeno Lorde voltou a se aproximar, seus movimentos ainda receosos e seu tom suplicante.

"Por favor, reconsidere. O senhor é a única esperança deles..."

"Deles quem?" Os olhos de Maglor se estreitaram em sinal dúvida. Por que aquele maldito garoto não fugia d'ali?

"Os gêmeos, elfos... Eluréd e Elurín."

Maglor ficou estático por um momento, a cor fugindo da face, enquanto a imagem de duas idênticas pequenas figuras surgia em sua mente, uma lembrança deturpada pelo ódio e pela loucura, mas principalmente pelo arrependimento.

"Eluréd e Elurín estão mortos há muito tempo."

O elfo fez o que pôde para transformar seu rosto em uma máscara de desinteresse. Seu tom, contudo, denunciava o quanto ele se negava a acreditar nas próprias palavras.

"Não estão não! Vivem e treinam comigo... São um pouco velhos para isso, é que lorde Mairon atrasou o treinamento deles e..." O menino mordeu os lábios apreensivo. "Eles querem ir embora, não são daqui... Sentem falta da família e de casa. O senhor pode ajudá-los a fugir."

Maglor apertou os lábios, não conseguia ler aquele garoto. Toda a situação era obviamente uma armadilha, a menos, é claro, que fosse outra alucinação.

"E porque eu ajudaria? Eu os deixei para morrer! Como posso ter, ao menos, certeza de que você não mente?"

Vórimo se ergueu, já com uma expressão de derrota, e foi caminhando em direção à porta.

"Acho que não pode. Desculpe o incomodo meu senhor. Fique com a tocha, ela não se apagará e vai afastar os bichos. Boa noite."

"Híbrido."

Foi apenas um sussurro.

"O que?"

Havia uma curiosidade mal disfarçada na voz infantil.

"Hibrido. Você é um híbrido."

O garoto parou um instante, segurando a porta entreaberta, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Hannon le."

Foi apenas um sussurro.

E ele desapareceu.


	2. O Lobo

Hello!

Aqui está um novo capítulo, ficou meio cutinho mas achei que acabou onde deveria.

Agradecendo sempre à adorável SadieSil pela revisão, e a todas as pessoa que leram o 1º capítulo. Para os que gostaram o suficiente para continuar, espero não decepcionar.

_Itálico_ simboliza lembranças/ pensamentos/ alucinações. E colocarei o sumário no final pois tem uma frase relativamente grande em Sindarin que está bem no final do texto e fui alertada que isso poderia causar problemas.

Espero que gostem e comentem, caso não gostem comentem também.

Beijos e Queijos,

9O.

* * *

Não era de todo surpreendente o fato de ter acordado em uma cama ao invés de estar no chão imundo de sua cela, nem foi absurdo saber que o hoje não era o amanhã do ontem, pois o sol havia cruzado o céu sete vezes desde seu último "ontem" consciente. Interessante mesmo era perceber que depois de todo aquele tempo e artimanhas utilizadas, haviam sido os apelos pouco confiáveis de uma suposta criança que o fizeram ceder à vontade do Lorde das Trevas. Ora, mesmo que tudo isso houvesse sido planejado – e provavelmente fora – ainda assim era muito irônico.

Já nem conseguia se lembrar claramente do porquê de ter tomado aquela decisão. Era apenas mais uma decisão impensada para a sua longa lista de atitudes pouco inteligentes da sua vida.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo soar de duas leves batidas na porta.

"Agora eles batem na porta! Aí está algo surpreendente." Maglor refletiu em voz alta, mas não havia o humor esperado em suas palavras. "Entre."

Uma mulher passou pela porta, fechando-a em seguida e fazendo uma reverência exagerada. Ela era magra e pequena, sua pele tinha uma cor que se assemelhava ao cobre, os olhos eram negros e fundos conferindo-lhe um ar sombrio e cansado. Suas roupas denotavam o grau de servente de alta patente, porém não escondiam por completo as marcas em seus pulsos que revelavam sua condição de escrava.

Maglor continuou parcialmente deitado na cama, a observar a mortal à sua frente que, por sua vez, também não se manifestou, continuava parada junto à porta, braços cruzados atrás do corpo, olhos pregados no chão. Um retrato da escravidão, um símbolo da vitória do Mal.

"Diga o que quer de uma vez."

O elfo não conseguiu conter a nota de irritação em sua voz, como resultado a moça finalmente levantou os olhos redondos de pavor, toda a cor deixou seu rosto. O filho de Feanör conhecia bem aquela expressão, incontável fora o número de vezes nas quais aquele olhar havia sido direcionado a ele, era a face de quem vê a própria morte.

Um amargor terrível invadiu a alma do elfo, foi a vez dele de abaixar o rosto, apertando o maxilar e fechando os punhos com força. Ele não devia ter deixado a masmorra, até aquele lugar nefasto parecia bom demais para ele.

A criada que interpretou aquelas ações como mais um sinal de raiva, foi ao chão de joelhos.

"Perdoe-me, senhor, por favor. Não falharei desta forma novamente." Sua voz estava embargada pelo choro, mas seus olhos estavam secos. Quase tudo havia sido tirado dela, até as lágrimas, restou-lhe apenas o medo como eterno companheiro.

A imagem da moça ajoelhada com olhar suplicante só conseguia irritar mais Maglor.

"Está tudo bem."

Foi o melhor que ele conseguiu cuspir. Quando havia desaprendido as palavras de consolo, os gestos de acalanto?

"Muito grata por sua generosidade, meu senhor. Não acontecerá novamente."

O tom de alívio era perceptível em sua voz, mas o medo ainda estava ali, só neste momento Maglor reparou o quão jovem ela soava, apesar de sua postura disciplinada e sua pele maltratada contarem a história de uma vida longa demais.

Ao perceber que o lorde continuava a observá-la e não demonstrava intenção de comentar o incidente ou puni-la, a criada apressou-se em continuar suas obrigações.

"Lorde Mairon me enviou para ser sua criada pessoal, estou aqui para seguir as ordens do senhor, e ajudar nas tarefas diárias. Há um banho preparado para o senhor atrás da outra porta, se o senhor assim desejar vou ajudá-lo a se banhar e vestir, em seguida posso trazer a refeição, depois devo encaminhá-lo para o gabinete do lorde."

Maglor continuou a fitá-la com uma expressão vazia no rosto, a jovem chegou a questionar se ele havia ouvido, quando os olhos dele ganharam foco novamente.

"Imagino que a senhora não saiba o que ele deseja falar comigo?"

_Senhora?!_ Aquele lorde era mesmo estranho.

A criada parou um instante, desconfiada do tratamento cortês, mas seguiu com o protocolo.

"Lorde Mairon pediu para informar que o senhor saberá assim que chegar lá."

"Claro." O elfo levantou-se da cama, mas se deteve ao perceber que a serviçal ainda observava-o a espera de ordens. "Eu não precisarei de ajuda, nem desejo comer e posso achar o caminho até o gabinete sozinho. Você está livre pelo resto do dia."

A jovem comprimiu os lábios, ao perceber que a impaciência já voltava a tomar conta de seu novo senhor

"Meu senhor, Lorde Mairon..."

"Achei que você fosse minha criada."

"Eu sou, meu senhor."

"Então, me dê licença. Ver-nos-emos amanhã."

A criada ainda passou alguns momentos perplexa, antes de se curvar em uma reverência desajeitada e se retirar.

* * *

As portas abriram-se sozinhas assim que Maglor as viu, fechando-se quando ele passou por elas. O senhor do escuro estava, como de costume, parado de frente para a única fonte de luz daquele gabinete, a sacada. O elfo já estava bastante acostumado com aquela situação, mesmo que desta vez tivesse vindo caminhando desacompanhado e por vontade própria, nada parecia ter mudado.

"Onde está a sua criada?" O maia questionou sem se voltar.

"Eu não preciso de uma."

Sauron sorriu desafiadoramente, porém sua voz continuava serena.

"Eu também não preciso dela."

Eles se encararam por um momento, já não havia emoção alguma no rosto esculpido de Sauron, mas seus olhos eram chama viva e o vazio neles era tão contagiante que o elfo não pode evitar desviar o olhar.

Maglor enrijeceu o corpo e engoliu a humilhação, conhecia as ameaças daquele maia muito bem, sabia também de suas práticas com aquilo que não apresentava utilidade.

"Talvez eu precise de uma criada."

"Se você insiste. Mas não te chamei aqui para falar sobre subalternos." Ele parou próximo à escrivaninha e serviu-se um cálice de vinho. "As aulas acontecerão todos os dias depois do desjejum e terminarão quando o Sol estiver no centro do céu, você terá o resto do dia livre. Como eu já expliquei, você será encarregado de ensinar à Lorde Vórimo os costumes e tradições de sua raça, além de todas as artes, também terá liberdade para testá-lo e avaliá-lo como bem entender e me entregará um relatório sobre progresso dele toda semana..."

"Estou aqui somente para saber o que foi feito de Eluréd e Elurín?" O tom de afronta e rebeldia na pergunta não pareceu abalar o maia, que simplesmente sentou-se em um confortável divã e continuou a saborear o vinho displicentemente.

"Eluréd e Elurín? Ah, está se referindo aos elfinhos que você e seu irmão abandonaram para morrer na floresta?"

"Exatamente. Não és o único aqui que sabe ser cruel." Maglor falou rispidamente, procurando manter sua expressão neutra.

"Ah, eu sou sim. Não és cruel, Kanafinwë. Falta-te inteligência e habilidade para tal e é por isso que teus atos cruéis vão sempre assombrar o seu sono."

Sauron parecia se divertir demais com toda a situação e isso enervava Maglor para além de palavras.

"Poupe-me do espetáculo, milorde. Onde eles estão?!"

Mais um sorriso sínico, era tudo que as afrontas costumavam do elfo costumavam render, pelo menos nos dias bons.

"Bom... Meus caçadores os resgataram, eles têm vivido aqui como meus pupilos desde então, são promissores, Elurín principalmente. A eles foram ensinadas as artes da cura, começaram o treinamento básico com armas só agora, mas o mesmo não irá além de defesa pessoal. Imaginei que seria melhor mantê-los comigo, já que seu povo teve sucesso em destruir a família deles."

Maglor apertava os punhos com tamanha força que as juntas dos dedos estavam esbranquiçadas.

"Diga-me que mentiras você contou a eles!"

"Mentiras?! Sabe o que eu gosto nos Eldar, Makalaurë? Não é preciso nada além da verdade para convencer qualquer um a odiar essa raça. Contudo, não acredito que os gêmeos odeiem a própria espécie, apenas que eles são nutridos de gratidão pelo meu misericordioso ser. Além do mais, você vai descobrir que essa terra tem muitos prazeres a oferecer àquele que obedecem ao seu mestre."

A face de Maglor se encheu de nojo e repugnância, ele se moveu pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela sala, aproximando-se do Lorde do Escuro.

"Você se diverte aqui, Sauron? Em meio a promiscuidade, a violência e a sujeira, misturado com escravos, traidores e covardes? Você que já foi Mairon, que já viu beleza e luz?!"

Em um instante o maia estava na frente do elfo, tão próximos que os narizes quase se tocavam, seus olhos penetrando a alma do cativo.

"Você já esteve entre quase todos os povos, conheceu diversas terras. Diga-me, Makalaurë, existe algum lugar nesta terra ou no além-mar que seja diferente daqui? Não são todos os seres podres em seu intimo, negros em sua alma? Vocês, os primogênitos de tudo tiveram: perfeição, saúde, tempo, auxílio, e por cobiça e ignorância destruíram uns aos outro até o pó. Já os homens, esses se vendem pelo menor dos preços e fraquejam na primeira dificuldade, e os seus queridos Valar, o que eles têm feito para poupá-los, além de sentar inertes cercados da sua preciosa beleza e luz? Estamos todos mergulhados na escuridão, não há saída, ela a todos consome e preenche, existem apenas aqueles que podem sobreviver e os que não."

Maglor estava pálido, as palavras secas de Sauron ressoavam na sua cabeça sem parar e com elas vinham as imagens do mal que sua família havia causado.

* * *

_Fogo._

_Havia muito fogo._

_Não só nas belas embarcações telerin, mas por toda parte._

_Estava nos olhos de seu pai, estava nos corações ensandecidos de seus irmãos, consumia a alma do povo ao qual ele pertencia._

_Maedhros tinha razão._

"_Atar, isso é loucura! Nós vamos precisar de ajuda!"_

"_Tudo do que eu preciso são os meus filhos. Nada mais."_

_Maglor o segurou pelos ombros quando Fëanor tentou se afastar._

"_Deste tua palavra! É o nosso povo, nossa família."_

"_É a família de Fingolfin e Finarfin! Não é nosso problema."_

"_Estás condenando-os à morte!"_

"_Já chega! Você acendeu as tochas assim como eu. Não estamos em um campo florido, não vamos cantar nem pintar. Isso é uma guerra, Kanafinwë. Existem apenas aqueles podem sobreviver e os que não."_

_Só então Maglor percebeu._

_O fogo já destruirá tudo._

* * *

Sentia o mármore frio contra o seu corpo, estava no chão escondendo a face com as mãos, não conseguia parar as visões e aqueles malditos olhos pareciam queimar buracos em sua alma.

Não podia respirar... Estava dentro dele, estava em toda parte. Sauron tinha razão, eles estavam mergulhados nas trevas.

"Daro, saes. Leithio nîn."

E tudo parou. Viu-se de pé no centro da sala, como sempre, e seu anfitrião contemplava o horizonte da sacada. A reunião havia chegado ao fim.

* * *

SUMÁRIO:

Daro, saes. Leithio nîn = Pare, por favor. Me liberte.


	3. A Raposa

Hello!

Vou começar pedindo desculpas pela demora, esse capítulo foi realmente uma dor de cabeça; escrevi, reescrevi, acrescentei, recomecei do zero e acabei voltando para o primeiro rascunho. No final das contas ele ainda não está me agradando muito, mas algumas as coisas são simplesmente como tem que ser, goste eu ou não.

De qualquer forma, espero que gostem ou que, pelo menos, não achem muito confuso, mas qualquer coisa é só perguntar que eu explico.

Agradecendo, como de costume, a adorável Sadie Sil pela revisão e pelos conselhos.

Só lembrando que as partes em _itálico_ são lembranças/alucinações/sonhos.

Todas as reviews são bem vindas.

Beijos e Queijos,

9O.

Já estava acordado, mas permaneceu com os olhos fechados, a cabeça pesava no travesseiro e a fadiga parecia consumir-lhe o corpo muito mais agora que havia se permitido descansar. Os últimos dias haviam passado lentamente e quase nada acrescentaram na vida do Fëanorion.

No lugar dos ratos sua nova companhia era a jovem servente, ela vinha trazer-lhe as refeições e passava o dia no corredor ao lado da porta à espera de novas ordens. Talvez ele preferisse os ratos, tinham mais iniciativa.

Maglor passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo, não por sono e sim por tédio. Ele tinha permissão para sair do quarto, mas aonde iria?

Nada conhecia ou entendia do funcionamento daquele lugar. Não havia janelas, apenas estranhos buracos no teto por onde circulava o ar e podia-se ver o céu, não que houvesse muito o que ver, era sempre nebuloso mas nunca chovia, as estrelas não se mostravam, nem o Sol ou a Lua.

Havia também silêncio demais, em nenhum momento Maglor viu ou ouviu criatura viva alguma perambular pelos corredores, com exceção de sua criada.

Poderia ter questionado a moça, qualquer informação tinha valor naquela situação, mas cada vez que o elfo abria a boca ela se encolhia como quem espera receber uma surra, era um desperdício de paciência, a pobre coitada nada deveria saber que fosse de serventia.

A verdade é que sabia pouquíssimo sobre aquela fortaleza ou as terras onde se encontrava, nem podia se recordar de como chegara ali, suas ultimas lembranças estavam deturpadas pela insanidade.

* * *

_Mar cinza. Tempestade._

_O mesmo cinza dos olhos de seu irmão e de seus próprios olhos, mas aquele mar era Maedhros._

_As águas revoltosas se sacudiam, as ondas vinham quebrar com toda a sua potência contra a costa rochosa. Inútil. As pedras não se moviam, a espuma era arrastada de volta, iria tentar novamente._

_Era Maedhros._

_Sempre entregando toda a força em suas batalhas, mesmo se a derrota fosse eminente._

_Nunca importa que a pedra não __ceda__, o prazer da água é tentar._

_Em frente aos seus olhos existia apenas, o mar cinza e frio, ele podia ouvir a voz do irmão chamando, ele iria ao fundo e estariam juntos novamente._

_Então tudo se desfez, o frio tornou-se calor insuportável, o cinza, brasa._

_O fogo se alastrou, perfurando, dominando, conhecendo, consumindo seu irmão e desta vez ele não lutava, se entregou. Não havia mais mar ou recife, foi-se a cantiga de Maedhros, só restaram duas chamas vivas._

_Um par de olhos cor-de-ambár._

* * *

Aqueles olhos.

O coração de Maglor tamborilava enlouquecido no peito, estava no chão, as mãos frias apertando o pequeno pescoço do ser à sua frente, ele apenas via os mesmos olhos amarelados que assombravam seu sono.

"Eu não sou ele." Vórimo arfava, a pele empalidecendo pela falta de ar, ainda assim sua voz pareceu despertar definitivamente o elfo.

"Ele quem?" As mãos de Maglor se afrouxaram, mas ele ainda mantinha o garoto imobilizado no chão.

"Com quem o senhor estava sonhando?" Havia um ar desafiador na voz do menino.

"Você não possui nem a coragem para pronunciar o nome dele, o seu próprio pai." Não era exatamente uma afronta e sim uma constatação. "O que veio fazer aqui?"

O elfo soltou Vórimo finalmente e ambos deixaram-se ficar sentados no chão, o garoto já havia recuperado completamente a compostura, não parecia ofendido pelo comentário, suas órbitas claras passeavam curiosas pelas feições do Fëanorion.

"Não tinha a intenção de assustá-lo... Parecia estar tendo um sonho ruim. O senhor tem uma tendência ao estrangulamento, imagino que deva ter sido uma característica bem útil..."

"Não estava sonhando. E isso não explica por que estava aqui em primeiro lugar!"

Vórimo tentou se concentrar, sentia-se deveras empolgado em conversar novamente com o mentor, mas o elfo moreno já estava irritado. Era engraçado ver alguém tão velho com tão pouco controle das próprias emoções.

"Pensei que o senhor estivesse doente, só dorme o tempo todo."

"Elfos não adoecem. Espere, como sabe o que faço?!"

Os olhos do garoto finalmente focaram-se nos de Maglor.

"Existem muitos tipos diferentes de doenças, algumas fazem mal ao corpo outras não. Ninguém pode ser imune a todas elas."

O Eldar abriu a boca por um instante, mas seja lá o que ele tinha a dizer pareceu subitamente inútil, resolveu mudar de assunto então.

"Não importa o motivo, você não pode simplesmente invadir o quarto de alguém e vigiar o sono dessa pessoa. Eu poderia ter te matado!"

"Isso que dizer que o senhor já não o deseja fazer intencionalmente?!"

Vórimo permitiu-se sorrir. O novo mestre era mesmo muito divertido.

Maglor apenas respirou fundo.

"Se você precisa vir aqui, por que não o faz durante o dia quando eu estiver acordado?"

"Sou muito ocupado, mestre. Não posso te fazer companhia o tempo inteiro. Agora, por exemplo, preciso ir, já amanheceu e preciso me aprontar para o desjejum." O garoto já caminhava até a porta deixando o perplexo Fëanorion para trás. "Bom dia, mestre. Até amanhã"

"Amanhã?! Você não vai voltar aqui para..."

"Não, mestre. Amanhã é nossa primeira lição."

* * *

Parado, agora, naquela enorme biblioteca lhe ocorreu que, de fato, montar guarda contra ratazanas não era o mais indigno dos serviços.

À sua frente estava o mesmo par de olhos curiosos responsáveis por colocá-lo nesta situação, orbitas idênticas àquelas que refletiam a alma de um monstro, mas inundadas pela inocência das crianças.

Contudo, apenas, naqueles olhos cor-de-mel podia-se ler alguma emoção; com a postura impecável, pernas levemente separadas, braços cruzados nas costas e um rosto frio, Vórimo, que mal alcançava a altura dos ombros de Maglor, já se portava como um soldado a espera de ordens.

O sol já havia completado um quarto de sua trajetória pelo céu desde que o elfo chegará naquele cômodo pela manhã acompanhado pela criada que agora se encontrava estática ao lado da porta, uma moça para qual ele não havia, sequer, perguntado o nome. Maglor suspirou, não importava o quão baixo ele chegasse, sempre surgia a oportunidade de cavar um pouco mais para o fundo.

Por _Elbereth_! Como ele sentia falta dos ratos!

Voltava a se questionar, pelo o que parecia a centésima vez, as razões que o levaram a acatar as ordens de Sauron. Não, ele sabia porque estava ali. Sua alma se prenderia a qualquer chance de redenção que se apresentasse, qualquer minúscula possibilidade de fugir de toda aquela sujeira que o infectava e consumia. O elfo moreno faria tudo o que fosse preciso para libertar os elfinhos que ele mesmo havia condenado anos atrás.

A única e persistente questão, naquele momento, era: o que seria preciso fazer?

Ele desconhecia o território inimigo, não tinha nenhum aliado e, com certeza, o Lorde do Escuro já esperava por tentativas de fuga e o estaria vigiando a todo o momento. Maglor também não sabia nada sobre Eluréd e Elurín, o que pensariam a seu respeito, o quanto sabiam sobre o próprio povo, como viviam naquele ambiente, na verdade, nem sequer havia recebido qualquer prova de que os gêmeos estavam ali ou até mesmo vivos.

Era isso que ele tinha que fazer, precisava ver os elfos.

"Acredito que você me disse que teria companhia de outros estudantes durante minhas lições, Lorde Vórimo. Onde eles estão?"

Foi a primeira vez que falara aquela manhã, os outros dois ocupantes da sala estavam parados na mesma posição, há uma quantidade considerável de tempo, esperando que o novo mentor despertasse de seus devaneios e desse ordens. Por esse motivo, tanto a servente, quanto o pequeno Lorde não conseguiram conter os suspiros de alívio ao perceber que não estavam sendo punidos.

Vórimo ainda precisou de uns instantes para acordar do estado letárgico em que se encontrava. Quis rir um pouco, mas conteve-se, Lorde Maglor, definitivamente não sabia ser sutil.

"Eles só estarão presentes em uma das lições semanais, mestre."

O menino respondeu calmamente. A mesma maldita calma do pai, Maglor não pôde deixar de notar.

"Entendo." Com aquela resposta o elfo moreno, finalmente, moveu-se, parando perto da escrivaninha de madeira escura localizada em um dos cantos da biblioteca.

Pela primeira vez Maglor observou o ambiente aonde já havia passado metade da manhã, não existiam janelas, apenas os mesmo estranhos buracos no teto que vira no quarto, as numerosas estantes eram feitas da mesma pedra escura e lisa que constituía as paredes e o chão. Havia diversas escrivaninhas espalhadas pelos cantos do enorme cômodo, uma grande mesa com mapas e pergaminhos e duas poltronas em frente a uma lareira. Não era exatamente uma aparência convidativa, na verdade, lembrava a antiga cela do Elda, entretanto era maior, limpa, mobilhada e um pouco mais arejada. O lugar estava vazio e intocado, assim como todos os outros ambientes que Maglor visitara até então. .

"Venha. Começaremos, então," o elfo chamou ao perceber que, do contrário, o menino não se moveria.

Atendendo ao novo mestre, Vórimo aproximou-se um pouco e voltou a sua posição rígida de espera.

A ação fez Maglor bufar ruidosamente, tudo naquela criança era perturbador e irritante, principalmente o doloroso sentimento de piedade que ela começava a provocar.

O elfo sentia-se, novamente, perdido. Havia, até então, ignorado o fato de que precisaria, realmente, lecionar. Ele precisava ganhar tempo e para isso teria que agradar Sauron.

Agradar Sauron!

De repente, ser banquete para ratos parecia-lhe muito glorioso.

O som de Vórimo pigarreando sutilmente trouxe-o de volta à realidade, o menino olhava-o com curiosidade e, talvez, um pouco de tédio.

"E essa foi nossa primeira lição."

O pupilo não pôde evitar que a surpresa marcasse toda a sua face, nem que a mesma fosse rapidamente substituída pelo desespero. Ele estava expressando emoções cruas. Maglor quase sorriu.

"Mestre... Eu sinto muito, mas eu não acho que tenha entendido a lição."

"Claro que você entendeu, apenas não entendeu que entendeu, ainda."

Vórimo envergou muito as sobrancelhas e mordeu os lábios parecendo inteiramente infantil. Depois de alguns instantes ele desistiu de buscar a resposta, havia reparado em uma distorção no rosto do mestre que se assemelhava a um sorriso e sabia, por experiência própria, que a alegria de um mentor era a derrota do aluno. Abaixou os olhos, então, esperando sua punição, mas não estava, realmente, com medo, ele conhecia a crueldade e não podia ver tal coisa dentro de Maglor.

O jeito como as emoções morreram tão rapidamente no rosto do garoto deixaram o elfo desconcertado, contudo, considerando toda àquela situação seria pedir demais esperar que Vórimo fosse uma criança normal. Não havia salvação para o filho de Sauron e ele não era seu problema, Maglor tentava se convencer.

"Não é educado nem agradável devanear em público."

Vórimo levantou os olhos novamente, inclinado o rosto para o lado em sinal de dúvida, mas nada falou.

"Essa foi sua primeira lição."

Ao invés da indignação que Maglor esperava o menino sorriu genuinamente impressionado.

"Obrigado, mestre."

"Não há necessidade de me chamar assim," Maglor comentou, ligeiramente incomodado com o tom de admiração na voz do garoto.

"Mas eu quero."

E lá estava de novo; a mesma petulância do pai. Seria inútil tentar competir com aquilo e o elfo não precisava de mais um inimigo fervoroso.

"Sentemo-nos, então."

Antes queMaglor pudesse tocar a cadeira, um pensamento veio-lhe de súbito.

"Imagino que haja materiais para desenho aqui."

"Claro, mestre. O senhor deseja que eu pegue?"

Vórimo ficara verdadeiramente interessado e surpreso naquele momento, esperava que o mentor não tivesse nenhuma idéia do que fazer e ficasse preso em seus devaneios e alucinações durante toda a manhã, mas, aparentemente, estava errado.

"Sim, sim."

O garoto partiu com passos rápidos e confiantes, desaparecendo atrás de uma das estantes e voltando momentos depois equilibrando pergaminhos e uma caixa com penas e tintas.

"Aqui, mestre. Tem mais, caso o senhor deseje."

Maglor, que agora demonstrava calma e concentração, olhou sem muito interesse para o garoto que colocava os materiais sobre a mesa, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Você nunca teve aulas de artes, não é mesmo?"

"Não, senhor."

"Então, precisarei testar suas habilidades primeiro e, caso elas existam, poderemos avançar no treinamento."

"O que eu devo fazer, mestre?"

"Vamos começar com algo prático. Desenhe este... lugar, é sua casa afinal, deve conhecê-la bem. Seja preciso, desenho é uma arte minuciosa, terá que se esforçar visando perfeição nos detalhes."

Foi a vez de Vórimo sorrir. De fato, o mestre não era nada sutil.

"Como quiser, mestre."

Maglor já tinha os olhos virados para uma estante lá avistou o que lhe pareceu uma coletânea, eram 15 volumes com capa de couro e sem nome algum nas laterais, um deles se destacava por sua espessura, o elfo apanhou-o , fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que lera algo e já sentia enorme saudade de não ter essa opção.

No centro da capa, em bela caligrafia, podia-se ler.

_MELKOR_

_Rei dos Ainur, Senhor de Arda_

* * *

"Aqui está, mestre."

Vórimo entregou o rolo de pergaminho no qual havia passado todo o dia trabalhando. As aulas com Lorde Maglor não deveriam ultrapassar o meio-dia, entretanto o mestre não o havia liberado ou mencionado quando pretendia fazê-lo. O garoto sabia que teria problemas por faltar às outras aulas, mas ele sempre tinha problemas mesmo, pelo menos desenho era divertido, melhor do que as lições de combate manual; absolutamente melhor do que as de política.

Maglor analisou o pergaminho cuidadosamente, o menino tinha habilidade, ele não podia negar. Não tinha dom par desenho artístico ou pintura, em seus traços faltavam beleza e sentimento, mas havia leveza e relativa precisão, com o devido treinamento seria um excelente cartógrafo. É claro que isso não podia acontecer.

"Levarei ele comigo, em nosso encontro reportarei minha opinião sobre tuas habilidades."

O elfo se virou para encarar o garoto que apreciava o próprio desenho por sobre os ombros do mestre.

"Está dispensado."

"Sim, mestre."

Ele caminhou em direção à saída, mas, ao tocar na maçaneta, Vórimo deteve-se.

"Sabe, Lorde Maglor, imagino que seja um pouco difícil analisar a veracidade e precisão de um mapa sem conhecer de fato o território em questão, afinal as coisas não são sempre o que parecem, não é mesmo?... Bom, de qualquer forma, boa noite, mestre."

E ele se foi, deixando um pasmo e enfurecido elfo para trás.

* * *

_Maglor sentou-se ao lado de Maedhros, um deles deveria estar descansando, mas nenhum parecia associar a idéia de sono à reposição de forças _

"_Ainda não posso crer que Turgon foi enganado debaixo do próprio teto." O irmão mais novo sussurrou._

"_Necessidade." Veio a resposta distraída._

"_O que?"_

"_A necessidade traz a maioria dos aliados, mas também cria os piores traidores. Morgoth sabe disse, Turgon se esqueceu."_


	4. As Aranhas

Hello!

Hoje vou apenas agradecer à SadieSil pela dupla revisão e conselhos incríveis.

P.S.: Como não achei informações muito concretas sobre o assunto resolvi fazer de Eluréd e Elurín gêmeos idênticos, sendo Eluréd o mais velho.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas.

Beijos e Queijos,

9O.

* * *

Diferente.

Tudo sobre aquele lorde era muito estranho e diferente.

Letha sábia que ele não era como os outros homens, algo nele não era natural, ela podia sentir.

Vórimo contava-lhe histórias sobre seres poderosos e puros, os Primogênitos como ele costumava chamá-los, um povo antigo do qual o novo senhor dela fazia parte. Ela já ouvira uma coisa ou outra sobre elfos e vira as orelhas pontudas de Maglor, mas se negava a acreditar que um ser mágico fosse se deixa prender e domar ou que alguém bom fosse capaz de ignorar o olhar admirado e cheio de confiança do pequeno lorde prateado.

Não, ela não acreditava que aquele "elfo" fosse especial, era apenas estranho como se uma doença tentasse tomar conta de sua mente e somente uma parte dele lutasse contra isso, enquanto a outra desejava entregar-se.

Não importava. Discreto e habilidoso como ele vinha se mostrando, logo seria mais uma refeição fresca para orcs.

Letha batia agora na porta de madeira levemente, enquanto equilibrava uma pequena bandeja com frutas cortadas e mel na outra mão.

"Entre, senhora," soou a mesma resposta de sempre, clara e nítida como se as grossas paredes de pedra não os separassem. Aquilo já não surpreendia à jovem.

Ela encontrou Maglor já devidamente vestido, sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, que parecia praticamente intacta. Ele encarava o vazio como de costume, mas respondeu a saudação da criada.

A moça morena depositou a bandeja aos pés da cama e fez uma reverência.

"Posso ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa, meu senhor?"

Letha esperou o "não, obrigado" costumeiro, para que pudesse se retirar, porém houve apenas silêncio. Aquelas órbitas cinzas se focaram nos dois poços negros que eram os olhos dela.

"Sim. Poderia me dizer o seu nome?"

A voz do elfo parecia diferente agora, havia uma perfeição que a jovem jamais ouvira, era como se soasse dentro dela. A moça franziu as sobrancelhas. Teria o lorde enlouquecido de vez?

"Letha, senhor."

"Letha," ele pronunciou devagar, familiarizando-se com os sons. "Gostaria que não me chamasse mais de senhor. Todos aqueles que me serviram fizeram isso por vontade própria, eram livres e respeitados. Não desejo voltar a ser senhor de ninguém se não puder assegurar-lhes isto."

Não havia raiva em sua voz ou inverdades em seus olhos, ele transmitia uma sensação de segurança que tentava envolver a moça.

"E como... como devo chamá-lo a partir de agora?"

As pontas dos lábios dele se ergueram em um sorriso triste.

"Maglor é o meu nome. Não deve haver hierarquia entre nós, você pode me servir, contudo não são as minhas ordens que você obedece em primeiro lugar, aqui somos os dois prisioneiros e escravos."

A jovem ainda ficou parada por um momento, uma expressão desconfiada estava em seu rosto. Depois se inclinou para empurrar a bandeja para perto do elfo

"Peço minhas desculpas, senhor, mas deve apressar-se se não desejar chegar atrasado para as lições," ela continuou, ignorando propositalmente o pedido dele.

"Sauron designou você para este trabalho por achá-la fraca, ele espera que o pavor da punição faça a senhora se sujeitar a qualquer traição, mas ele está errado, o medo e a culpa a aprisionam e assim como eu a senhora quer liberdade."

Ao perceber o quanto a moça empalidecera, Maglor colocou-se de pé imaginando que ela fosse desfalecer. Letha, contudo, recuperou-se rapidamente, o rosto magro perdia os traços de humildade e servidão que geralmente portava

"Não vejo motivo para ajudá-lo. Se o senhor saiu das masmorras para a torre principal, certamente já é um fantoche dele também."

Eles se encararam por um momento.

"Estou aqui por dois garotos, gêmeos, são... como eu, preciso tirá-los daqui e levarei a senhora conosco se assim desejar."

"Por que está se arriscando por eles?"

Maglor apertou os lábios, a verdade era longa e não criva uma boa imagem dele.

"Porque eles não pertencem a este lugar e nem a senhora,"ele respondeu o que não era completamente mentira.

Havia muita suspeita e rancor no olhar da mortal, ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa que parecia dirigida a si mesma.

"O senhor não sabe nada sobre o que é ser escravo. Não sou covarde, mas também não sou estúpida e não vou me arriscar por alguém que nem sequer é capaz de ser sincero. Desejo o melhor para os gêmeos, eles são boas almas, mas ao senhor só posso oferecer um conselho, caso suas intenções sejam verdadeiras: ande com cuidado, sempre que achar que não tem nada a perder, vai descobrir que existem muitas coisas que ELE ainda pode arrancar de você."

Maglor aproximou-se dela então, o rosto sério voltava a portar a expressão orgulhosa da antiga casa de Finwë.

"Não posso fazê-la confiar em mim e nem desejo que se ponha em risco por uma causa que não é sua, apenas quero me assegurar de que não serei traído. Minhas palavras não foram inverdades e independente da sua escolha, tratá-la-ei como minha igual."

Letha lançou a ele um olhar ambíguo e deixou o quarto em silêncio.

* * *

A semana estava chegando ao seu fim e Maglor não tivera, ainda, a oportunidade de ver os gêmeos ou conseguir informações mais precisas sobre eles. Vórimo se esquivava de qualquer pergunta de conteúdo pessoal, tornando impossível para o elfo abordar o assunto sutilmente. Quanto a Letha, ela não voltara a tocar no assunto e em seu olhar a suspeita havia tomado o lugar do medo, mas deixara de chamá-lo de "senhor", pela voz dela ele voltara a ser, depois de tanto tempo, "lorde Maglor".

O elfo ainda tentava decidir se deveria ficar aliviado ou desesperado com o final daquela semana maldita,quando o estrondo da porta da biblioteca batendo contra a parede o atordoou, um vulto prateado atravessou a passagem tal qual um raio, seguido por outro vulto maior e escuro como uma sombra, palavras de baixo calão e uma risada que soava como uma centena de pequenos sinos encheram o ar e vieram morrer aos pés de Maglor.

Três pares de olhos encaravam-no surpresos.

"Mestre... Nós não tínhamos a intenção de... Apenas estávamos tentando... O senhor chegou mais cedo!" Vórimo concluiu ofegante e enrubesceu.

"É o que parece," o elfo moreno respondeu desinteressadamente, focando sua atenção nas duas figuras idênticas paradas um pouco atrás da cria de Sauron.

"Eluréd e Elurín. Vocês estão vivos e crescidos," Maglor balbuciou.

Os elfos gêmeos eram altos e imponentes, seus rostos tinham traços nobres e finos, os cabelos eram negros, caíam em ondulações que se transformavam em anéis escuros no meio das costas, um deles – o gêmeo da direita- utilizava um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e o outro os mantinha soltos e sem adornos, ambos tinham olhos de um cinza tão claro e brilhante que se assemelhava à prata.

"Pois é, isso acontece, a menos, é claro, que você seja devorado por animais selvagens enquanto ainda é uma criança." A resposta sarcástica e amarga veio do elfo à direita, enquanto o outro gêmeo apenas o encarou secamente, fazendo o Fëanorion empalidecer levemente.

"O mais rude é o Eluréd, agora o senhor não vai se esquecer." Vórimo quebrou o silêncio sem parecer constrangido.

Os três elfos pareceram simplesmente ignorá-lo, Eluréd e Elurín continuavam a direcionar seus olhares acusadores para o tutor que parecia perturbado.

"Não fui eu," Maglor justificou-se.

"Não foi você?!" Era Eluréd novamente, seu rosto estava rubro e as palavras enegrecidas de ódio. "Então você não atravessou o mar sem autorização? Não roubou, invadiu reinos, matou nossos parentes? Talvez você não nos tenha sequestrado, mas o faria se tivesse tido a chance!"

"Eu quero remediar..."

"Remediar o quê? A queda de Doriath? A morte dos nossos pais? Remedie a sua existência, faça como seu irmão covarde e atire-se no fogo."

A fúria e a vergonha tomaram conta do Fëanorion.

"Se o seu pai tivesse devolvido o que não lhe pertencia..."

Enquanto Elurín se esforçava para conter o irmão que se debatia, Maglor deu dois passos para trás com a mão no queixo que latejava, parecendo extremamente atordoado, seus olhos giraram pelo salão até encontrarem os de Eluréd, ambos os pares tinham exatamente o mesmo tom agora e traduziam uma só mágoa.

"Chega!" Só então voltaram a reparar em Vórimo, cuja face séria já não portava as feições de um menino. "Estão se esquecendo que ninguém está aqui por vontade própria. Parem de se lamentar pelo que perderam e se concentrem nas coisas que ainda podem perder."

O gêmeo mais velho aquietou-se nos braços do irmão, apertando os pulsos fechados como se tentasse segurar o ódio dentro deles e o silêncio voltou a dominar a sala.

Maglor prendeu o ar no peito e fechou os olhos por um instante, quando os reabriu havia um pequeno brilho de determinação neles. Voltou a erguer os ombros e coçou a garganta, atraindo atenção.

"Agora que as apresentações já foram feitas, creio que podemos começar a lição de hoje."

Os gêmeos ergueram as sobrancelhas, uma expressão de chacota desenhando-se em ambos os rostos.

"Claro, mestre," ironizou Eluréd, a ira tinha sido controlada e ele tentava propagá-la de modo menos violentos pelo bem do incrivelmente tenso Elurín.

Ainda parados, os três alunos encaravam curiosamente o tutor que tinha o olhar perdido.

"Isso acontece às vezes," Vórimo tentou explicar em um sussurro quando o gêmeo mais novo o lançou um olhar interrogativo. "Mestre?"

"Sim?" A voz de Maglor parecia vir de um lugar distante e seus olhos continuavam desfocados.

"Talvez o senhor queira dar algumas instruções para a lição de hoje," o garoto sugeriu, esperando atrair a atenção do mentor.

"Claro, claro." O elfo mais velho despertou de seus devaneios e pareceu concentrar-se em alguma coisa, mas, repentinamente, passou pelos pupilos e deixou a biblioteca, deixando três jovens atônitos para trás.

"Maravilha! Além de fratricida é insano!" exclamou Eluréd, o irmão apenas apertou os lábios apreensivamente.

Vórimo olhou os dois com reprovação, porém antes que pudesse repreendê-los, percebeu que o tutor já retornava ao cômodo trazendo a criada consigo.

"Gostaria de apresentar-lhes minha assistente Letha"

A moça contraiu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

" O," Eluréd soletrou as letras para seu gêmeo sem emitir sons, Elurín revirou os olhos.

"Nós já a conhecemos, Mestre." O menino voltou-se para a criada. "Mas é sempre um prazer revê-la, senhorita Letha."

Vórimo sorriu-lhe sincero e a moça retribuiu com um olhar doce.

"Muito grata, meu pequeno lorde."

"Bom, a lição de hoje é sobre uma arte muito útil socialmente falando, a dança." Começou Maglor, com se subitamente estivesse apressado. "Dar-me-ia a honra, senhorita?" Ele estendeu a mão para Letha que aceitou o convite incerta.

"Lorde Maglor, eu nunca dancei em minha vida." Ela tentou inutilmente alertá-lo enquanto era conduzida para o centro do espaço mais aberto da biblioteca.

"Isso não será problema. Precisa apenas deixar-se guiar."

Maglor parou de frente para Letha, a um passo de distância, segurando levemente a mão dela.

"Não há música."

A moça pronunciou sua última e desesperada desculpa e pareceu ter obtido êxito, pois o elfo parou momentaneamente procurando uma solução. Para infelicidade de Letha, no entanto, logo o rosto dele se iluminou com uma idéia.

"Não precisaremos de uma melodia complexa para aprender passos simples. Eu marcarei com a batida dos meus pés, caso a senhorita deseje, pode cantar."

"Não há música." Desta vez ela apenas sussurrou tristemente com um significado tão profundo que lançou todos em um silêncio amargo.

O Fëanorion foi o primeiro a se recuperar daquela sensação escura ou talvez tenha simplesmente se acomodado nela.

"Observem."

Maglor executou os passos iniciais sozinho para que o Letha conhecesse a marcação.

"Uma batida grave e duas leves."

Ele voltou a segurar a mão da moça, girando o corpo noventa graus para leste em um balanço e instruindo ela a fazer o mesmo, enquanto marcava o ritmo com os pés.

"Esquerda, um. Para frente, dois, três e troca a mão. Direita, quatro e volta para frente."

Antes que Letha pudesse se opor, Maglor segurou-a pela cintura e a ergueu no ar desenhando um círculo completo, colocando-a de volta no chão em seguida e repetindo a sequência.

"Agora é a vez de um dos cavalheiros. Eluréd? Percebi que é um elfo de ações tanto quanto é de palavras..." instigou o mentor.

O gêmeo mais velho ergueu o queixo irritado, mas não respondeu à provocação, escolhendo, ao invés disso, focar sua atenção para a ainda desconsertada "assistente".

"Dar-me-ia a honra, senhorita?" ele repetiu as palavras do mentor em tom de chacota e fez uma reverência exagerada.

Letha tentou sorrir, disfarçando pobremente um suspiro conformado que não passou despercebido por Vórimo, mesmo assim, ele nada disse quando o elfo tomou o lugar de Maglor e começou a reproduzir a coreografia que eles haviam acabado de assistir.

Cada um dos três pupilos teve sua dança enquanto o tutor observava e corrigia-os caso fosse necessário, Elurín se destacou por sua destreza e seus passos leves, porém Vórimo demonstrou mais confiança. Só então o elfo mais velho fez menção de demonstrar novos passos.

"Desculpe, mestre, mas eu realmente acho que a senhorita Letha merece um descanso. Ela foi a única que não pôde parar de dançar e provavelmente ainda terá tarefas a realizar quando os cavalheiros forem repousar," interviu o garoto de cabelos prateados, havia preocupação genuína no rosto dele e seu tom indicava que aquilo era mais do que uma sugestão.

"Vamos concluir a lição de hoje então. Estão dispensados, inclusive você, Letha."

A moça suspirou aliviada, fez uma reverência e saiu apressada.

"Mas, mestre, ainda está muito..." Eluréd tampou a boca do menino antes que ele pudesse terminar.

"É um horário é perfeito," ele concluiu no lugar de Vórimo e arrastou-o para saída, ainda impedindo-o de falar.

Elurín fez menção de seguir o irmão, mas foi detido pela mão de Maglor em seu braço.

"Uma palavra, por favor, Elurín"

"Já desperdiçou cinco. Agora, se me der licença."

O elfo mais novo tentou se afastar novamente, e foi segurado com mais força.

"Ouça. Eu entendo que me odeiem, têm todos os motivos para isso. Não estou aqui para obter perdão, vim ajudar, tirá-los daqui!"

Elurín o encarou em silêncio, uma expressão fria surgia em seu rosto apagando todos os traços de jovialidade.

"Não, você está aqui para ajudar a si próprio. Não se importa conosco, está apenas se agarrando desesperadamente ao que você acha ser uma chance de redenção. Se fosse bom de verdade teria visto que há uma criança aqui, só na escuridão, mas isso não é sua culpa, ELE não é seu problema. Olhe para si mesmo, Fëanorion, se você não consegue se ajudar, como poderia nos ajudar?"

Ele se desvencilhou de Maglor que o encarava pálido e se dirigiu à porta.

"Nós não te odiamos, odiamos o que foi feito, de você sentimos apenas pena."

* * *

O cabo de uma espada atingiu o fundo do seu joelho e Maglor foi ao chão.

"Seria inteligente de sua parte começar a ajoelhar-se por vontade própria. Não que um Fëanorion saiba alguma coisa sobre autopreservação."

Uma figura imponente estava sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha, aparentemente concentrada em algum escrito, o elfo ergueu o rosto para encará-la, mas nada respondeu.

"Nada de respostas agressivas hoje?!" O rosto alvo do Senhor do Escuro era a mais perfeita máscara de indiferença, sua voz, contudo, mantinha permanentemente uma nota de ironia.

"Devo admitir que estou um pouco desapontado." Ele voltou os olhos para o prisioneiro pela primeira vez, apoiando o queixo sobre os dedos entrelaçados. "Já conheceu os gêmeos então. Esperava que eles resistissem às aulas com mais veemência, mas, afinal, quem pode resistir à chance de olhar o inimigo nos olho... ou de acertá-lo no queixo." Sauron observou a marca roxa no rosto do Fëanorion. "algumas medidas disciplinares serão necessárias."

Maglor sobressaltou-se, ficando de pé imediatamente.

"Deixe-os em paz! Eu mereci."

Está ultima sentença pareceu roubar as energias do elfo, fazendo-o empalidecer visivelmente e cambalear alguns passos para trás, porém, antes que chegasse a cair, sentiu uma mão fria segurar seu maxilar, mantendo-o ereto.

"Já está na hora de entenderes, Kanafinwë, que você me pertences, eu descido o que mereces e o que ganharás."

Novamente não houve nenhuma resposta. Sauron observou-o por alguns instantes, apertava os olhos fechados e arfava como se enfrentasse uma grande batalha invisível.

"Nunca se esta preparado o suficiente para o rancor, especialmente quando é algo merecido," concluiu o Senhor do Escuro.

O corpo de Maglor enrijeceu-se subitamente e ele agarrou o pulso de seu algoz com força.

"Eu não farei mais." ele respondeu entre dentes. "Pode usar da brutalidade que quiser, mas não ensinarei nada àquele ser que tem a infelicidade de ser seu filho!"

"O que acabei de ensinar sobre autopreservação?" Sauron sorriu sinicamente, balançando a cabeça em uma negativa. "Esta mesmo pronto para tomar essa decisão? Vai abandonar aqueles jovens de novo, desta vez, à mercê de algo consideravelmente pior do que animais selvagens? **Vai virar-lhes** as costas na primeira oportunidade?"

O Maia soltou o prisioneiro e deu alguns passos pelo estúdio.

"Não fui eu!"

"É claro que não, o pobre Maglor nunca faz nada! Este foi o teu crime aquela noite: você viu acontecer, e não fez nada."

A voz tornou-se suave de repente, para o elfo ela parecia vir de todas as direções, sufocando-o, invadindo-o.

"Isto é ridículo. Mesmo que eu fique nunca vai nos deixar partir."

"Este é o meu papel, o seu é tentar. Não é isso que as pessoas boas fazem, lutam guerras já perdidas por causas inúteis?"

Maglor tentava se concentrar, mas sua visão estava nublada e ele sentia-se tonto.

"Se desistir agora, finalmente terá algo só seu, uma culpa que não vai poder dividir com seu pai ou com seus irmãos, nem com os Valar e principalmente não comigo."

O alucinado Fëanorion tentou lançar-se sobre o Maia, mas acabou no chão lutando para respirar, uma sombra escura envolveu-o e tudo que pôdever era um par de olhos de fogo.

"Vou conceder a você um tempo para refletir, mas lembre-se: os torturadores não virão, não haverá alívio para dor que a tua própria mente ira criar."

* * *

Uma batida na porta o acordou.

"Entre."

Letha aproximou-se e depositou a bandeja com o café da manhã na mesinha ao lado da cama, observando as marcas escuras abaixo do maxilar de Maglor que mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Não parece bem. Aconteceu algo?" ela sussurrou preocupada, olhando os cantos do quarto.

"Sauron."

Ele respondeu simplesmente, mas abriu os olhos ao perceber que a moça tinha parado de respirar.

"Está tudo bem, ele não mencionou você."

Letha não estava aliviada, porém não se rendeu ao desespero.

"Vou buscar algo para estes hematomas." Antes de atravessar a porta a moça parou empalidecendo muito. "Lorde Maglor? Ele não está aqui."

Havia tanto urgência na voz da moça que o elfo voltou a abrir os olhos e sentou-se.

"Quem?"

Ela apertou os lábios secos como se tentasse evitar que as palavras saíssem deles.

"Lorde Mairon. Eu o vi partir há três dias, ele não retornou. O senhor não pode ter falado com ele."


End file.
